


Bedtime Story; The Mechanical Girl

by Pipermccloud



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Child, Ciel being a smol adorable little bab, Fluff, Girl - Freeform, King - Freeform, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, Other, Parental - Freeform, Robot, Seriously we need more Undertaker and Ciel they're so cute, Songfic, Try and take Ciel Undertaker will fuck you up, Undertaker is taking care of Ciel, adoptive, dawwww, parent, screw you Sebastian you were an awful guardian letting your master get kidnapped all the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipermccloud/pseuds/Pipermccloud
Summary: Ciel wants a story before bedtime, so Undertaker tells him a tale.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MerryGoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryGoat/gifts).



Ciel's bedtime routine usually consisted of cleanup, a snack, bath-time and a story, or song, if Undertaker felt like singing. Tonight, it happened to be both, as the boy heard the shinigami gargle water, something he usually did when he was going to sing, and he had already seen the thin book on his bedside table.   
While Undertaker was rinsing his cup, Ciel dove into his bed and scrambled under the covers, grabbing his Bitter Rabbit to snuggle while he waited. Undertaker came in and plopped on the old chair aside of the bed, grabbing the book. He cleared his throat as he opened the first few pages.

"In the court of Augustine The Twelfth  
The king reprimanded his men  
And demanded they   
Put to good use all his wealth  
to cure his deep ennui."

"What's ennui?" The blue-haired boy interjected. 

"It's a feeling of listlessness and dissatisfaction arising from a lack of occupation or excitement." Undertaker explained, before clearing his throat again. Ciel stayed quiet this time to listen to the rest.

"For you see, he found that he was sad and lonely  
Ever since his wife, the queen, got mad and  
Rode off on his steed.  
In a glen beyond the castle wall   
There was a tinker  
And he was a thinker  
The smartest man in all the world  
He made a mechanical girl."

"Wait, he made a girl from metal?!" Ciel sat up. He found that ridiculous, even though he had been read stories about things just as implausible. Undertaker gave him a look from being interrupted again. 

"It's fiction, Ciel, don't question it." He turned the page. Ciel snuggled deeper into the blankets, waiting for him to continue the story.

"For you see, his daughter passed away that summer  
And though he knew he could not replace her  
He missed his family..  
"Suddenly a knock at the door went ra-ta-ta-ta-ta!  
And the kingsmen came in blowing horns ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba!  
"By order of His Highness  
We're to take you and that...thing  
To present your marvel to the king!"

Ciel nodded in satisfaction; a invention as marvelous as a mechanical human was worth the King's attention, and something like that could benefit the nation, if it was expanded upon. He propped himself up with one hand, finding the story more interesting.

"And so, over glen and through the castle walls  
Over the moat, and into the great castle hall  
When her master urged,  
The robot girl emerged.  
When the king laid eyes upon the girl  
He was delighted  
His men all were knighted  
He yelled aloud for all the world,  
"I'll take her for my queen!"

"He can do that?!" The blue-eyed earl sat up. "How would that even work? She's metal, it wouldn't be a real marriage-" he was silenced when Undertaker gave him a gentle, soft wap over the head with the book.

"Now really, we're going to be here till tomorrow night if you don't let me finish!" The mortician grinned, flipping through the book again to find his page. He found Ciel's commentary amusing, but he had work to do after the boy went to sleep, and he was already half an hour past bedtime anyways.

"And the man screamed  
"Please don't take my child!  
I beg you, mighty king!"  
And they grabbed him by his tailcoat   
And threw him in the moat.

Later in their wedding bed   
The king was shocked to see,  
A tender kiss upon the cheek   
Unleashed an armory!  
Rocket launchers and flamethrowing guns  
Grew from her sides,  
And she grew to seven times her size!  
Run!"  
Undertaker proceeded to make noises to imitate the robot girl attacking. Ciel laughed a little, imagining the robot take veagence against the king and anyone unfortunate enough to try and subdue her. The grey-haired shinigami calmed, and got back to reading.

"On the morn of August twenty-fourth  
He was dejected when lest he expected  
A knock was heard upon the door  
It was his robot girl!  
For you see, he'd made her indestructible  
It seems and she destroyed that awful kingdom  
And they lived happily."

With that, Undertaker closed the book and set it back on the bedside table. He got up to tuck Ciel in and pecked his forehead, and did the same to Bitter Rabbit.  
"So you see, the moral of the story is: Never take a child away from a loving parent." He ruffled Ciel's hair affectionately. Now that he was raising Ciel, he'd be damned if that demon or anyone else tried to take the boy away from him. He made a promise to Vincent to look after him if they died, and he was intent on keeping it.

"Especially not ones who make children who shoot rockets from their eyes." The child giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Mechanical Girl by Voltaire, and it seems the kind of story Undertaker would tell Ciel. If you can try and youtube it, its lovely!


End file.
